Les visiteurs venus d'ailleurs
by Manu51
Summary: Lorsque Miriam et Tiffany disparaissent pendant plusieurs jours, Emma et ses amis cherchent à en connaître la cause. À leur retour, les deux jeunes filles vont devoir vivre avec les conséquences de leur terrible expérience.


**Disclaimer : H20 et les personnages de la série ne sont pas mal propriété. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur.**

Pour tout le monde y vivant, Gold Coast était une ville reconnue pour ses nombreuses plages et parcs aquatiques. C'était une destination touristique très populaire pour les vacanciers, surtout en raison des plages et du soleil qui y brillait la majorité de l'année. Cependant, la ville et ses habitants allaient bientôt être le théâtre d'évènements bizarres et inhabituels, qui allaient remettre en question les certitudes de chacun.

C'était une autre journée chaude et ensoleillée à Gold Coast. C'était une belle journée de mai et Rikki, Cléo, Emma et Lewis venaient de sortir de leur dernier cours de la journée.

«Oh bon sang! Enfin le week-end! dit Rikki. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer durant le cours de chimie, Madame Stevenson est tellement ennuyante!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle a l'air complètement au bout du rouleau, dit Emma.

-Oui, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque en plein cours. Le mieux pour elle serait qu'elle prenne sa retraite, ajouta Lewis.

-J'aimerais bien avoir un prof plus dynamique qu'elle en chimie, dit Cléo. Je trouve ce cours-là ennuyant à mourir à cause d'elle.

-Bon, cessons de parler des cours, c'est le début du week-end, dit Rikki. Si on allait au JuiceNet?

-Moi, ça me va. Allons-y,» dit Lewis.

Les quatre amis se rendirent au JuiceNet, de joyeuse humeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le café, ils repérèrent Zane assis à une table près de la porte. Ce dernier les vit et leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir.

«Salut, dit Zane. Content de vous voir. Alors, comment ça va?

-Bien, dit Rikki alors qu'elle déposait son sac par terre, tout comme Cléo, Emma et Lewis. C'est enfin le week-end. Le cours de chimie était ennuyant à mourir.

-Ah oui, vous êtes coincés avec la vieille Madame Stevenson, se rappela Zane en ricanant. Quel âge a-t-elle, d'ailleurs? Elle doit bien avoir pas loin de quatre-vingts ans non?

-Non, je dirais plus entre soixante-cinq et soixante-dix. Elle enseigne depuis trente-cinq ans. Ma mère l'a eu en chimie, répondit Emma.

-Vous imaginez ça? Il est vraiment temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite.»

Amber était en service ce jour-là, en compagnie de Scott, un autre collègue d'Emma. Amber vint prendre leur commande, le sourire aux lèvres. Emma, Rikki et Lewis commandèrent un smoothie à la fraise, alors que Cléo opta pour un smoothie aux bleuets. Amber termina de noter leurs commandes et retourna derrière le comptoir pour les préparer.

Tout à coup, des rires vinrent troubler la quiétude de leur conversation. Les cinq amis se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenaient les éclats de rire et virent Miriam et Tiffany installées à une table du fond. Les deux jeunes filles riaient à gorge déployée, presque à s'en étouffer.

«Elles viennent probablement de comprendre une blague qu'elles se sont raconté il y a un mois, dit Cléo.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. Disons que le quotient intellectuel de ces deux-là réunies ne doit pas être beaucoup plus élevé que celui d'un chimpanzé, dit Lewis en riant.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les chimpanzés,» dit Rikki.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de la farce de Rikki. Il arrivait parfois que la jeune fille déclenche l'hilarité générale lorsqu'elle faisait des blagues. Elle avait un humour un peu sarcastique, mais ses amis y étaient habitués et trouvaient toujours le moyen d'en rire.

À l'autre bout du café, Tiffany et Miriam se retournèrent. Elles se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien faire rire autant Rikki et les autres, n'ayant absolument rien entendu de la conversation.

«Qu'est-ce qui les fait rire, ces idiots? demanda Miriam en se tournant vers son amie.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient.

-Peu importe. Viens, allons apporter les derniers préparatifs à la fête chez toi, dit Miriam.

-D'accord.»

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent payer leur smoothie et quittèrent le café. Elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur qu'un homme à l'allure étrange agrippa le bras de Tiffany. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Il portait des vêtements démodés et qui comportaient des trous à certains endroits.

«Faites attention ce soir, lorsque le soleil sera couché, dit l'homme. C'est le moment qu'ils choisiront pour se manifester.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Tiffany en se libérant de la poigne de l'homme.

-Ils vous emmèneront là-haut avec eux si vous ne prenez pas garde, dit-il, sans répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

-Mais bon sang, allez-vous nous dire de quoi vous parlez? s'énerva Miriam. Qui va nous emmener où?

-Les visiteurs venus d'ailleurs. Il leur arrive parfois la nuit d'enlever les gens.

-Si vous parlez d'extraterrestres, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous faire soigner, dit Miriam. Nous avons une fête à organiser, viens Tiffany, dit-elle en tirant son amie par le bras.

-Je vous aurai prévenues,» dit l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

Il poursuivit son chemin en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Quant à Miriam et Tiffany, elles s'éloignèrent, un peu troublées par le comportement étrange de cet hurluberlu. Elles ignoraient cependant que cet homme à l'allure bizarre avait vu juste. Les deux jeunes filles allaient vivre au cours de cette soirée l'évènement le plus extraordinaire de leur vie.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du café, Zane et les autres avaient tout entendu. Amber vint leur porter ce qu'ils avaient commandé, puis s'éloigna.

«Non, mais vous avez entendu ce fou? demanda Zane. Il a vraiment l'air de croire à son histoire abracadabrante.

-Il s'est probablement récemment échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique, suggéra Rikki.

-Mais pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y avoir d'autres espèces intelligentes dans l'univers? demanda Cléo. L'univers est vaste, il est donc possible qu'il y ait de la vie sur d'autres planètes.

-Allons Cléo, redescends sur terre, dit Emma. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film de science-fiction.

-Elle a raison Cléo, intervint Lewis. Il y a une explication logique à la plupart de ces phénomènes. C'est ainsi que nous raisonnons en sciences.

-Et que fais-tu de tous ces cas d'observations d'ovnis à travers le monde et d'enlèvements signalés? demanda Cléo.

-Il y a beaucoup de canulars parmi ces cas, répondit Lewis. Soit il s'agit de ballons-sondes ou d'autres trucages. Quant aux enlèvements, il arrive que l'esprit des «victimes» interprète cela comme un enlèvement, mais ça peut très bien être une forme de paralysie du sommeil.

Cléo ne répliqua pas, ne trouvant aucun argument pouvant s'opposer aux explications de son copain. Cependant, elle tout autant que ses amis allaient prochainement vivre une expérience dépassant de loin l'entendement.


End file.
